Jacob Practice
Jacob Practice 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). Practice was a former member of the stable known as Takeover until the group's demise in 2010 after losing a match to The Prodigy, where the losing group would be forced to break up. Practice is a former two-time Intercontinental Champion and former World Heavyweight Champion. He became one of the most despised heels in 2010, known for preaching black power and his heated racism towards white wrestlers in the company, feeling they were being unfairly pushed over him and his fellow black wrestlers. At Fatal Finale II, Practice's BEWA career seemingly came to an end in a Loser Leaves BEWA match which he lost to Ronald Scott. His absence from the company would last until the Warfare/Chaos before Legacy III, when Practice made a surprise return to compete in a three-way dance against Samuel Masters and Ray Black. His return was met with a roaring reception and Practice reverted back to being a fan favorite and beloved face. After the match, Practice was challenged by Rocky Phoenix to a match at Legacy III, with Phoenix putting his career on the line against Practice's retirement. During the match, Ronald Scott would enter the ring to apologize to Practice for ending his career before superkicking him and pulling the prone Phoenix onto Practice, allowing Rocky Phoenix to win the match and forcing Jacob Practice out of retirement. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves *Inverted overdrive 'Signature Moves' *Inverted atomic drop followed by a yakuza kick *Multiple suplex variations **German suplex **Belly-to-belly suplex **Northern lights suplex **Tiger suplex **Dragon suplex **Fisherman suplex 'Stables' *Takeover (former) 'Catchphrases' *"Black power!" Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * BEWA Intercontinental Championship (2 time) * 2010 Best Spot * 2010 Best Technical Wrestler * 2010 Best Feud Career Records Match History 2/1/09 Beat Monroe & Campo with Ronald Scott (Pinned Monroe) 4/19/09 - Beat Spider clean in a Golden Rights Qualifying Match. 5/17/09 - Lost the Golden Rights Match. 5/31/09 - Beat Steven Blanchard clean to win the Intercontinental Title. 6/14/09 - Won the Battleground Match. (Was Eliminated) 6/28/09 - Lost to Blackhawk by DQ in an Intercontinental Title Match. 6/28/09 - Ronald Scott loses to Josh Dreamer, Blackhawk & Twitch with Jacob Practice & Ray Black 7/12/09 - Won the U.S. Title Match against Twitch by DQ after the Murder interfered. 7/26/09 - Beat Reaper dirty with help from Takeover. 7/26/09 - BEWA Championship Match with Ronald Scott ends in a draw after massive interference to both sides. 8/9/09 - Lost the 2009 Eclipse Match, losing his Intercontinental Title to Samuel Masters. 8/23/09 - Lost to Samuel Masters in an Intercontinental Title match after D.T. Gray accidentally hit him with the belt. 8/23/09 - Beat D.T. Gray clean. 9/6/09 - Lost the Friendly Fire Match with Ray Black & Ronald Scott when D.T Gray made him submit. 9/20/09 - Lost in a U.S. Title Triple Threat Match when Ryan Stevens beat J.Slash after XBW attacked him. 9/20/09 - Lost to Artamiss Riggs in an Ascension Tournament 2nd Round Match after Samuel Masters distracted him. 10/4/09 - Wins the Intercontinental Title by beating Samuel Masters, Blackhawk & Kraven in a fatal fourway elimination match. 11/1/09 - Beat Ryan Stevens & Eric Spade clean with Ronald Scott to retain the tag team titles (Was filling in for Ray Black) 11/1/09 - Lost the Intercontinental Title by losing to Samuel Masters 3-2 in an Ironman Match. 11/15/09 - Lost to Klown dirty when Josh Dreamer distracted him In a U.S. Title Match. 11/29/09 - Beat Josh Dreamer clean by knockout. 1/31/10 - Beat Twitch clean. 2/14/10 - Beat Prime Time Jason G clean to win the World Heavyweight Title in a match with Spider. 3/14/10 - Beat Rolland Havick clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 3/28/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer & J. Slash clean with Jacob Practice. 4/11/10 - Beat Josh Dreamer clean in a ladder match to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 4/25/10 - The Franchise & Jacob Practice Vs. Samuel Masters & Ray Black was declared a no-contest after the referee lost control of the match. Ruled as a draw. 5/16/10 - Lost the World Heavyweight Title by losing to Ray Black clean. 5/30/10 - Lost to Ray Black & D.T. Gray by disqualification with Ronald Scott. 6/13/10 - Lost to Ray Black clean in a 30 minute Ultimate Submission Match for the World Heavyweight Title. 6/27/10 - Lost to H.I.V. & Erik Haze clean with Sinister Death. 7/11/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer in a triple threat match for the U.S. Title with Samuel Masters. 7/25/10 - Lost to The Franchise & Rocky Phoenix with D.T. Gray after The Prodigy attacked Practice. 8/8/10 - The Prodigy (Sapphire Havick, Rocky Phoenix, Rolland Havick) beat The Takeover (D.T. Gray, Ronald Scott, Jacob Practice) in a best of 3 falls stable match after Sinister Death turned on Jacob Practice. 8/22/10 - Lost to Mack Daniels in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match after Sinister Death distracted him. 9/5/10 - Beat Sinister Death clean. 9/19/10 - Lost to Spider dirty after LCW helped Spider. 10/3/10 - Lost to Samuel Masters in a World Heavyweight Title match with Twitch 10/17/10 - Beat Ray Black clean. 10/31/10 - Lost to Samuel Masters in a Three Stages Of Hell Match for the World Heavyweight Title after Ronald Scott attacked him. 11/14/10 - Tag Match with Jacob Practice Vs. Samuel Masters & Ronald Scott declared a no-contest (draw). 11/28/10 - Lost to Ronald Scott clean by submission. 4/30/11 - Match against Samuel Masters & Ray Black ruled a no contest (ruled as draw) 5/14/11 - Lost to Rocky Phoenix after Ronald Scott interfered. 5/28/11 - Lost to the Irish Truth clean with Ronald Scott. 6/25/11 - Beat Jesse Krow clean. 7/9/11 - Lost to Ronald Scott in a triple threat match with D.T. Gray for the rights to Takeover. Category:Wrestler